Twist
by xx-teapot-xx
Summary: Does what it says on the tin: This story has an unexpected twist in it!Jesse and Suze are getting married. But will an unexpected visitor jeopardise that?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes," I cried, "of course I will"

A massive grin broke out over Jesse's face. "I love you Susannah. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do Jesse and I love you."

I cannot believe that Jesse just asked me to marry him!! I have waited for this moment every since that fateful kiss. When I first realised that I loved Jesse De Sliver. I have waited 2 years! Wow is it really long since we first kissed? Time fly's so quickly when you're in love. And I so am, in love I mean.

After proposing, HE PROPOSED TO ME, Jesse got up off one knee and took my hand. We walked along the beach, the waves gently lapping at our feet. Maybe our future dog will lap at our feet. I can't believe that we are going to have a dog! And a house and maybe even children. I haven't thought that much about little Jason and Emma., running around our beautiful suburban house while I cook dinner for Jesse, who will come home after a long day at the hospital and be starving.

So like I said I haven't thought about it much.

It was the perfect night to propose. The sky was a deep crimson, the sun a massive ball of fire and gas, plummeting into the cool aqua water. There was a warm breeze that carried the strange sent of petrol. He couldn't have picked a more perfect time. Jesse, I mean.

We carried on like that for a while when Jesse suddenly stopped. I thought that this was the perfect moment to kiss as well, but when I looked at Jesse, he wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead. When I saw what he was looking at I felt a shiver go down my spine and suddenly I didn't feel like kissing anymore. There are few things that can put me off kissing Jesse, but this was definitely one of them. For there, standing just four feet away from us was the shimmering figure of a ghost. But not just any ghost, oh no it just had to be the ghost of Paul Slater.

AN:

Please Review. I don't know whether to write more chapters or not? Do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Why? Why did he have to turn up just when everything was getting good? He always has to ruin everything. This is so not fair. I have seen may a ghost in my time, so I am not exactly shocked to see another one. But something looks strange about Paul apart from the fact that he is dead. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Hello Slater" Jesse doesn't bother to disguise the pure hatred in his voice. "What happened to you?"

And then it sinks in. Paul Slater is dead. DEAD! How did he die?

"Wh..What happened to you?" I stutter.

"Well I don't know. I just remember cold hands close around my throat and then black."

"Do you have any idea who did this to you?" I ask. I really want to know this so I can thank them. Only joking. Not.

"No."

Jesse, who before was just starring at Paul with a look of disgust on his face, says, "Well you must have some enemies."

"Well yeah. I mean. I have pissed a few people off in my time. But not enough to kill me."

"Humph it wouldn't surprise me," retorts Jesse.

"Well we can't all be as perfect as you golden boy. Some of us haven't had 150 years to float around and think about things."

"Paul, stop it" I say. I figure I had better put a stop to this. Paul and Jesse's arguments have been known to go on for a long time, and I'm pretty tiered

"So Paul, you have absolutely no idea who could have done this to you?"

" No I said that already."

"And you have no idea why you are still hanging around?"

"Nah"

I let out a big yawn.

"Right that's it. Come on Susannah we're going home. Paul, we will discuss this in the morning"

"Well what am I meant to do till then?"

"Think about things" replies Jesse with a small smirk on his face. Then Jesse takes my arm and we start to head back down the beach. But Paul has other ideas; he says, "Come on Jesse. You know what it is like to be dead. Help me out here"

"Yes, I do know what it was like and I tolerated it for 150 years, so I think that you can for 1 night."

He takes my hand now and continues to lead me down the beach, back to his car. I know that once Jesse says no to something there is no changing his mind. Paul obviously realises this to, as he fades and then disappears completely.

"Wow." I say "well that was weird"

"Tell me about it." Replies Jesse. By this time we have reached his car and are both sitting in it. I wait for him to start up. I look at him, as he hasn't. Started the car, I mean. He is looking at me. His face is amazing, as brown as anything and definitely the best looking boy in Carmel, the whole world in fact. I don't just think that because he is my boyfriend, much.

"So… are we gunna go home anytime soon?" I ask, as he still hasn't moved.

"Susannah. Promise me you won't do anything tonight about it?"

I am genuinely confused. "About what?"

He looks slightly annoyed at this. "About Paul. You will go home and stay there. Won't you Susannah?"

"Well duh" what does he really think that I am going to go after this guy? I mean he tried to kill me once. Yeah, he has apologised profoundly about it ever since, but attempted murder is still attempted murder.

"Please Jesse" I say, "You really think I am going to go after him. I am hurt that you would think me that stupid"

"I mean it Susannah. I don't want you to go after Slater." And with that he starts the car and drives out of the car park.

His remark about me going after him couldn't be further from the truth. I am pretty mad a Paul right now. I mean he totally ruined Jesse's proposal. We don't talk for the rest of the ride home. When we get there Jesse and I get out of the car. He walks me to the door. He is such a gentleman! Sometimes I wish he weren't' one. I totally ruins the whole kissing/sex thing. I mean he believes that we should only have sex after we are married. I have tried to persuade him that this is the 21st centaury, but he remains stuck in his ways.

We walk up my garden path, and when we get to the door we stop.

"When are we gunna tell your parents?" He asked me.

Crap. I hadn't thought about that. I wonder what they'll say. Will they be happy? Angry? I hope its not the later.

"I dunno. I hadn't really thought about it. I hope they won't be mad." I say worriedly.

A knowing smile creeps across his face. "I am sure they won't be."

What does he mean by that? Oh well. Jesse is all ways like this.

"You look tiered Susannah. Go to bed and I will come round tomorrow so we can tell them and figure out what we are going to do about Paul."

Jesse always knows exactly the right thing to do and say. "OK. Thanks Jesse. I love you, fiancé" It sounds weird to call someone that.

Jesse smiles and says "I love you to. Goodnight." Then he kisses me. Just quickly, he never like full blown kissing in front of my house. He is paranoid that my parents are watching his every move and will kill him if he violates me. Please I want nothing more than to be violated by him. I thought that maybe once we were engaged it would be different. But no such luck. Damn!

When we came up for air, Jesse stroked my cheek and said, "I really should go now Querida."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

And will that he left. I stood on the doorstep watching my fiancés retreating back.


End file.
